Giacomo Sghignazzante
Quando ero un bambino avevo un amico immaginario, anche se in realtà lo potevano vedere anche i miei amici, ricordo che ogni volta che appariva si sentiva la canzone "pop goes the weasel" ricordo il suo aspetto: era strano e buffo, era alto, indossava un abito da clown in bianco e nero, aveva i capelli neri stile manga giapponese e un naso identico ad un cono gelato, il suo nome era: Giacomo Sghingnazzante. Era allegro e soddisfatto, sempre sorridente (non è Doraemon), quando ero con lui andavamo sempre in posti magnifici, come per esempio il mulino di Banderas, però, un giorno… le cose andarono diversamente. Ero con 5 miei amici: Mairo, Dirtyass, Blockbuster, Agata e Fuffy, so che erano nomi brutti, ma lasciatemi spiegare: Mairo si chiamava così perchè i suoi genitori non erano bravi a scrivere, infatti volevano chiamarlo Mario, Dirtyass invece era l'ultimo di sei figli, fu chiamato così perchè non si lavava mai, Blockbuster fu chiamato così perchè i suoi genitori non avevano fantasia, Agata era in realtà un ragazzo, ma ai suoi genitori piaceva il nome Agata, Fuffy fu chiamato così perchè sua madre voleva un cane (Anche se quest'ultimo era strano, quando si arrabbiava ringhiava e dava morsi, inoltre aveva peli quasi ovunque, tranne sulla faccia e oltretutto aveva delle orecchie strane), ma aspettate! Non mi sono presentato, io per fortuna ho un nome normale, mi chiamo Pennello. Dicevo, ero con i miei 5 amici, ci incontrammo con Giacomo al parco più sano, il bio parco, quella volta ci disse che ci avrebbe portati nel posto più maggico che mai, dopo avere preparato gli zaini con la merdenda ci incamminammo, passata un ora tutto l'ambiente stava cambiano, le case erano sempre meno, la strada stava diventando sempre più disastrata, avevamo appena superato la periferia, incuriosito chiesi a Giacomo:<< Ma questo posto è lontano? È magico come quelli che vedo con i cartoni di LSD?>> Giacomo sghignazzando rispose:<> Dopo un quarto d'ora ci trovammo in aperta campagna, c'erano i campi coltivati, le colline verdeggianti coperte dalle foreste nello sfondo…<> Disse Fuffy <> Rispose Giacomo sghignazzando, così ci fece passare da un campo, poi seguimmo una strada piena di buche, poi un piccolo percorso vicino ad un precipizio, attraversammo un fiume in piena con delle canoe (dove vivo io te le danno gratis ogni volta che devi attraversare un fiume), passammo su un'altra strada piena di buche, poi su una piena di sassi, poi su una piena di terra, poi su una piena di merda, poi su una asfaltata da poco, poi attraversammo un paesino, poi altre strade, e infine arrivammo, c'era un enorme giardino, e…. un enorme edificio abbandonato. Lo riconobbi era il vecchio manicomio "Manicomio Spaventoso Maledetto Dove La Leggenda Narra Che Ci Sia Un Mostro Al Suo Interno Io Non Ci Andrei Nemmeno Se Mi Paghi Un Miliardo Di Miliardi Di Lire" subito ricordai, mia mamma che diceva sempre di non entrarci per nessuna ragione, proprio perchè dentro c'era una creatura malvagia, nessuno che è entrato dentro ha fatto poi ritorno, preoccupato chiesi a Giacomo:<> E lui mi rispose (sghignazzando):<> Ora quella che sembrava una avventura con la gang stava diventando un incubo. Scavalcammo il cancello pieno di rovi, ad un certo punti sentii urlare, era Dirtyass che urlava:<> Agata andò subito da lui, lo fece rialzare, intanto Giacomo iniziò a fare la guida, prese un bastone con attaccato un teschio umano in decomposizione (tra quelle erbacce si intravedevano ossa, non ho mai capito come mai), lo alzò e ci disse:<> Lo vedevo, l'hype di Giacomo aumentava, invece a me ad ogni passo aumentava solo il terrore, intanto il cielo ci faceva capire che era tardo pomeriggio. Arrivati davanti all'edificio, lo guardammo in un misto di paura e stupore, era inquietante, ma era anche enorme, era un misto tra un castello e una villa, e anche se abbandonato aveva conservato la sua aria importante; Giacomo ci portò davanti al portone d'ingresso. Era di ferro ed era ricoperto dall'edera, il colore era ruggine, visto che ne era ricoperto, Giacomo prese un decespugliatore (che stranamente era lì vicino, appoggiato al muro) e tagliò tutta l'edera liberando il passaggio, la benzina si consumò istantaneamente, poi aprì il portone ed entrammo. Ci trovavamo nell'atrio, era grande e aveva ai lati 4 enormi colonne, a destra e a sinistra c'erano due corridoi, davanti a noi invece delle scale e una reception dallo stile unico, tutto era arredato in stile antico e c'erano ragnatele ovunque, sembrò strano, anche se fuori sembrava un rudere infestato dalla natura, dentro era tutto in perfette condizioni, addirittura il quaderno con i nomi dei pazienti, che si trovava alla reception sembra non fosse mai stato toccato, intorno a noi il posto però non sembrava accogliente, anzi era spettrale, come se i fantasmi fossero ancora là dentro a lavorare. Ai lati i due corridoi, lunghi e quasi del tutto oscuri, tranne per qualche spiraglio di luce dato dalle persiane, che essendo all'esterno ed essendo marce, cadevano a pezzi; Giacomo decise di prendere il corridoio di destra. Pochi passi dopo ed ecco che Giacomo iniziò a fare la guida:<> E chi vuoi che tocchi, ogni singolo oggetto sembrava quasi dirci:<> Giacomo ci portò alla sala electroshock. Una volta aperta la porta ci trovammo davanti degli strani macchinari, tutti pieni di ragnatele, che guardate da lontano, sembravano ricoperti da un telo piuttosto che da bava di ragno, Giacomo dopo aver guardato la stanza ci disse <> Uscimmo, Giacomo ci portò in un corridoio esterno dall'altra parte dell' edficio, e subito iniziò << Questo bellissimo corridoio all'aperto porta al "giardino" ma non credo che vogliate andarci, visto quante frasche? Ok dai proseguiamo al salone >> Arrivati al salone tutti rimasero sbigottiti, era identico a quello dell'ingresso, stessa architettura, stesse ragnatele e stessa atmosfera da paura, unica cosa differente: non c'era la reception….. io speravo fosse la stanza principale invece, PERCHÈ VOLEVO SCAPPAREH, quel luogo era meno ospitale di qualunque posto meno ospitale di quelli poco ospitali, certo, potevo scappare tra le frasche, ma di certo con tutti quei rovi mi sarei ritrovato un ramo dritto nel sedere, inoltre il manicomio sembrava quasi un labirinto, con tutte quelle stanze e corridoi, ero come in trappola. <> Basta, non sopportavo più Giacomo, dove voleva portarci? Allora presi coraggio e urlai <> Ma Dirtyass mi interruppe <> <> Disse Agata <> Lo sgridò il nostro amico sghignazzante (lo chiamo sghignazzante per non ripetere sempre Giacomo) Giacomo poi si calmò e ci portò verso la palestra. Arrivati all'ingresso, la guida (per chi non lo aveva capito è sempre Giacomo) cercò di aprire la porta, ma sembrava sigillata, riprovò due volte, niente, poi con un ultimo tentativo usò molta più forza e riuscì ad aprire quella cazzo di porta e… perfetta, la palestra era perfetta, non c'era nemmeno una ragnatela, muffa, piante o altro, sembrava proprio che il tempo fosse stato improvvisamente fermato, le assi di legno erano tutte intatte, gli attrezzi sembravano stati lasciti lì da 5 minuti <> Disse la guida sghignazzante <> Urlammo <> Così passando un ennesimo corridoio, con ai lati le stanze più improbabili, arrivammo alla piscina. Diversamente dalla palestra, la piscina era in condizioni pessime, c'erano piante che scendevano dal soffitto, tale soffitto era composto da un'enorme vetrata, ormai a pezzi, attorno c'erano muri e finestre ricoperti quasi del tutto da muschio, dalle finestre si vedeva a malapena l'esterno, inoltre c'era un livello di umidità mai visto prima. Pian piano ci avvicinammo alla piscina, era piena d'acqua, era ovviamente un acquitrino, dentro c'erano un sacco di ranocchie che nuotavano allegramente, alcune addirittura si sparavano tra loro con il super liquidator, non passò molto che subito Dirtyass si chinò a bordo piscina e inizò a bere, poi si rialzò, camminò fino ad una finestra e vomitò, vomitò peggio di un maiale che vomita dopo avere mangiato le pasticche vomitose e bevuto l'olio vomitoso <> Gli disse Mairo; mi guardai intorno, ormai il sole era calato, Giacomo tirò fuori una torcia e annunciò <> E tutti ormai stanchi urlammo <> Per accedere alla sala scolastica dovevamo salire una serie di gradini in pietra, una volta finiti davanti a noi c'era…UN CORRIDOIO, stavolta però era non spettrale, di più, fortuna che dopo pochi passi arrivammo alla sala che, finalmente, era la tappa conclusiva; Giacomo aprì una porta in legno, da quanto era marcia gli si sgretolò in mano <> Iniziò poi a raccontare <> Giacomo era uscito dalla stanza, uscimmo anche noi a vedere, guardai Giacomo in faccia, non era più sghignazzante, era invece pietrificato, tremando ci disse<> All'entrata del corridoio…. nella penombra…. c'era una figura possente, alta almeno 2 metri e larga almeno 3, ci stava fissando con i suoi occhi color sangue, dopo aver capito che potevamo essere la sua cena iniziò a correre…. la leggenda… era diventata realtà.. quel mostro esisteva DAVVERO <> Urlò lo sghignazzante, iniziammo a correre come non lo avevamo mai fatto prima, ad ogni passo le assi iniziavano a cedere, per allontanarci da lui e guadagnare terreno ogni tanto cambiavamo corridoio, ma lui riusciva sempre a trovarci, poi ad un certo punto una parte del pavimento crollò, proprio dopo il nostro passaggio, mi girai, il mostro si era fermato, stava studiando cosa fare <> Ci disse Giacomo, continuammo a correre, ma dopo poco sentimmo un rumore pesante, forse il mostro era caduto….. invece no iniziammo infatti a sentire i suoi passi e i suoi versi, così entrammo in un piccolo deposito, uscimmo dall'altra porta e ci trovammo in un altro corridoio, continuammo a correre, improvvisamente il pavimento crollò proprio sotto di noi. Ci risvegliammo in un posto strano…… era un circo…… attorno a noi c'erano tendoni, giostre e dei bambini che cantavano pop goes the weasel, si stavano avvicinando a noi…. poi aprimmo gli occhi e capimmo che erano dei cadaveri! La stanza ne era piena, molti erano solo mucchi di ossa, alcuni erano in decomposizione, tutti urlammo, poi una volta calmi sentimmo un rumore….. il mostro era davanti all'entrata, era la fine, ci rialzammo tutti per scappare, ma il mostro infilzò Dirtyass con una trave, il sangue schizzò su tutte le pareti e il nostro amico morì dopo poco <> Urlò Giacomo, che si voleva misurare con lui, lo fermai e gli dissi che dovevamo correre, il mostro intanto si avvicinò a Dirtyass per mangiarlo, ma sentito l'odore iniziò a vomitare, poi incazzato come non mai iniziò nuovamente l'inseguimento, davanti a noi c'era un corridoio lungo che terminava con una stanza enorme, dovevamo seminarlo, così con tutta velocità raggiungemmo la stanza, salimmo delle scale, scappammo lungo vari corridoi, appena c'era un incrocio cercavamo di prendere una via a destra o a sinistra, e dopo molti incroci il mostro non si sentiva più <> Disse la guida. Entrammo esausti in una sala, sala che secondo Giacomo era indefinita, i muri erano affrescati da numerosi punti di domanda, dalla parte opposta c'era un piccolo corridoio, la stanza conteneva solo armadietti in ferro battuto e sedie metalliche piene di ruggine, non esitammo e utilizzamo tutto per sbarrare l'ingresso principale, se il mostro ci trovava almeno potevamo correre lungo il corridoio minore, era stretto e sicuramente il mostro non poteva passarci. Ci sedemmo per riprendere fiato, eravamo tutti in stato di shock, soprattutto io e Giacomo che avevamo visto morire davanti a noi un vecchio amico, Agata iniziò a piangere << Il nostro amico, Giacomo devi darci delle spiegazioni!>> E lui rispose <> <>Disse Blockbuster<> Giacomo subito cambiò espressione e disse <> La porta ricevette un colpo, un altro, un altro ancora, il mostro ci aveva trovati, la paura prese il sopravvento e urlammo come dei dannati, intanto il mostro dava colpi sempre più pesanti, finche… non sfondò l'intera parete facendo volare per aria tutti quei mobili e sedie, entrò, subito scappammo verso il corridoio, ma lui fu più veloce di noi e uccise Agata e Blockbuster con uno di quei mobiletti di ferro, intanto noi eravamo dentro quel piccolo corridoio, così stretto che ci passavamo a malapena in due, ci trovammo davanti ad un bivio, andare a nascondersi, no neanche per idea, infatti salimmo i gradini a fianco, corremmo con le forze rimaste, salimmo ben due scale e ci trovammo in un altro corridoio, davanti a noi c'era un ingresso che dava ad una stanza molto grande, sentimmo un crack, ci girammo, in quel momento il pavimento in legno iniziò a crollare, il mostro fece cadere Mairo, che sprofondò insieme al pavimento <> Urlammo, corremmo e guardammo il pavimento portarsi con sè due stanze che distrussero anche quelle di sotto. Entrammo nella sala grande, eravamo sconvolti, 4 dei nostri amici erano morti, tutti in una sera, tutti per mano di quell'essere immondo, io piangevo, Fuffy mi consolò dicendo <>, Giacomo era colmo di rabbia, girava e calciava le sedie<> <> Gli dissi <> Mi rispose <> Eravamo tristi, ma non del tutto, perchè almeno quel mostro non ci avrebbe più dato fastidio, per cercare di sollevarci il morale ci guardammo intorno, eravamo in un teatro, anche se non era come quelli antichi, era comunque bello e come pavimento aveva una soffice moquette magenta, stanchi ci riposammo su quella moquette, che anche se era sporca e intrisa di muffa era comunque morbida, forse poteva assorbire per qualche momento anche la nostra paura e disperazione. Dopo aver ammirato la stanza chiusi un attimo gli occhi, li riaprii poco dopo, era tutto tranquillo, forse troppo, Giacomo e Fuffy sentirono qualcosa…. si alzarono…. dissero<> No… era….. lui il mostro! Stava risalendo dalle macerie nel piano inferiore, fece un balzo e in poco tempo si trovò davanti all'ingresso…. sentii ringhiare….. mi voltai e vidi Fuffy che gli ringhiava contro, mostrando i suoi denti aguzzi, poi si voltò e dall'unica finestra guardò la luna, piena, rimasi pietrificato, ma non solo io, anche Giacomo e persino il mostro, Fuffy si stava trasformando, e in poco tempo capii in cosa, era un licantropo! Ora capisco perchè tutte queste allusioni ai cani e ai lupi, capisco anche perchè quel nome! Fuffy si lanciò contro il mostro, inizando a dargli morsi, lui e il mostro stavano lottando con tutte le forze, Fuffy voleva azzannare il collo, ma il mostro schivò l'attacco, non si accorse però del secondo al fianco destro, Fuffy così con un bel morso gli procurò una ferita profonda, il mostro lanciò un grido di dolore mai sentito prima, ma Fuffy ormai aveva preso il sopravvento, tra graffi e morsi sembrava riuscisse a tenerlo occupato <> Dissi a Giacomo, così senza perdere altro tempo iniziammo a correre. Eravamo molto distanti dal teatro, ma si sentivano ancora i versi dei due mostri, però dopo poco finirono, sentii dei passi pesanti e subito dopo altri seguiti dal classico rumore di un lupo inferocito, dietro di noi c'era il mostro, seguito però da Fuffy, tornammo a correre più velocemente, anche se non sapevamo se il mostro ci stava rincorrendo o se stava scappando dal nostro amico, ci trovammo così a fare una scalinata in pietra e ci ritrovammo di nuovo nella stanza della piscina <> Disse Giacomo. In quel momento il mostro entrò nella stanza e fu aggredito da Fuffy… però questa volta non riuscì ad attaccarlo, perchè il mostro lo afferrò in tempo al collo e con l'altra mano gli spaccò lo sterno con un pugno potentissimo, poi scaraventò Fuffy lontano <> Urlammo… era la fine… o forse no, il mostro non era nel pieno delle forze, ma nemmeno noi, però anche se aveva ucciso Fuffy era comunque ferito, il fianco destro buttava fuori molto sangue, era probabilmente un'emorraggia <> Dissi a Giacomo <> Mi rispose <> Gli dissi piangendo <> Mi disse, raccolse da terra un palo di ferro e infine aggiunse <> Non era tempo per parlare, iniziai a correre con le mie ultime energie, intanto il mostro avanzava verso Giacomo, sentii il mio amico urlare <> Quelle furono le ultime parole che sentii da lui, ricominciai a scappare, ebbi solo il tempo di girami, vidi il mostro che con le forze rimaste si scaraventò contro Giacomo, entrambi finirono in acqua e iniziarono a combattere, e dalla piscina si sentirono le rane incazzate gridare<> Continuai a correre, a correre, uscito dalla finestra vidi tra le frasche un muro in pietra, mentre cercavo di liberami da tutte quelle piante, un ramo si infilò dritto nel mio sedere, dopo aver perso tempo a tirarlo fuori mi arrampicai sul muretto e finalmente finii sulla strada. Dopo molti passi trovai la strada asfaltata e lontano una macchina della polizia, mi illuminò e si fermò <> Disse uno dei due poliziotti, così mi portarono in centrale, una volta dentro mi portarono dai miei genitori, che in quel momento mi corsero in contro, poi dopo raccontai tutta la faccenda agli agenti. Sembrò ovvio che non mi credettero, ma mi stupii, perchè qualche giorno più tardi ricevetti una telefonata, mi informarono di aver trovato i cadaveri dei miei amici all'interno del vecchio manicomio, inoltre mi informarono che c'era un'enorme carcassa di una strana creatura vicino ad una piscina, mi chiesero se me la sentivo di darle un'occhiata…. accettai; ero felice, il mostro era stato sconfitto, Giacomo aveva vinto, già Giacomo, non mi dissero nulla a riguardo. Una volta sul posto vidi l'enorme mostro, era sdraiato su un fianco, aveva un palo di ferro appuntito conficcato in testa, di Giacomo però nessuna traccia, non era da nessuna parte, l'intero posto era stato controllato, i miei non lo avevano mai visto e dicevano sempre che era un amico immaginario, ma finalmente riuscii a far cambiare idea, vidi che in basso, poco lontano c'era un pezzo di tessuto, era bianco e nero, era un pezzo del suo vestito, quando i miei lo videro non credettero ai loro occhi, Giacomo sghignazzante, l'allegro clown che ha accompagnato me e i miei amici non era un amico immaginario, era reale, lo sapevo, l'ho sempre saputo. Da allora sono passati 10 anni, quello che era un manicomio, fu ristrutturato completamente, ora il luogo è aperto al pubblico, come museo della medicina e narra anche della nostra triste avventura, purtroppo in questi anni non ho mai più visto Giacomo Sghignazzante, mi piacerebbe almeno sapere dove si trova, ora qui piove, è buio. Sento bussare alla finestra, sarà Giacomo?! È tornato da me?! Giacomo è tornato!!!! Adesso controllo…. non vedo nulla…. devo aprire la finestra…. ora vedo qualcosa…. le gocce che cadono su di lui quasi rimbalzano, la luce di una macchina in lontananza lo illumina in parte, sembra di metallo…. ma chi è? Si avvicina…. ora inizio a vederlo meglio…. spalanco la finestra. Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Trollpasta Categoria:Stupidpasta Categoria:Made by M95 quello di YouTube